You're mine!
Series: Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji Love Legend Star Lyrics Japanese= You’re mine！ Take my hand！ 宇宙一の姿　キミにあげるから 誰よりも至近距離で見て ボクのキラメキ未来☆ 努力ナシがNormal 余裕なFaceでは つまらナイ！ ナイ！×4 Nothing！ 嫌気さすくらい　面白くないね イヤだ！ イヤ！×4 Danger！ 出会いが突然　虜にしたんだ Don’t you know？ you know？×4 Give me！ ボクに火をつけて　ゾクゾク痺れた I never never×4 Give up！ 艶やか呪文　疼き溶かして (You love lovely girl！ I love lovely girl！) キモチウラハラ　答えた吐息 味わった You’re mine！ ココロ知り尽くして (Hi！ Hi！) 罠にハマる…キミか？ボクか？ (Hi！ Hi！) 捕らわれて　ただ酔うだけでいい (Are you ready？) You’re mine！ 早く連れ去りたい (Hi！ Hi！) キミと共に迎える　光の中 (Hi！ Hi！) どれだけ甘いか… 溺れさせて？微熱を 自分を満たせば　満足したんだ No way！ No way×4 right？ 新たな絆が　ボクを変えてゆく Your change change×4 all right！ 人の幸せが　ボクも鮮やかに Everybody body×4 A happy！ 素直じゃないのも　一つの愛情表現 Oh, cutie cutie×4 beauty！ ボクにしか　見せられないものを (You lucky luckily girl！ I lucky luckily boy！) 見せてあげる　逸らしたら　キミは… オシオキね！ You’re mine！ 油断しちゃダメだよ (Hi！ Hi！) 火傷するよ…手遅れかな？ (Hi！ Hi！) ボク色に染まって　キレイだ (No let go！) You’re mine！ 見せて？ 奥を深く… (Hi！ Hi！) こんな気持ち初めてだから (Hi！ Hi！) もっと教えてよ ボクを知りたければ…駆け引き♪ 無自覚に惑わせるキミの瞳(め) (You hot hot the hots！ You drive me crazy！) その表情(かお) 誰にも見せないでね ボクのもの 本気にした…キミは罪だ 永劫かけて償うよね？ ボクが輝くのを見ててよ (At the side！) You’re mine！ ココロ知り尽くして (Hi！ Hi！) 罠にハマる…キミか？ボクか？ (Hi！ Hi！) 捕らわれて　ただ酔うだけでいい (Are you ready？) You’re mine！ 早く連れ去りたい (Hi！ Hi！) キミと共に迎える　光の中 (Hi！ Hi！) どれだけ甘いか… 溺れさせて？微熱を |-|Romanji= You’re mine! Take my hand! uchuu ichi no sugata kimi ni ageru kara dare yori mo shikin kyori de mite boku no kirameki mirai doryoku nashi ga Normal yoyuu na Face de wa tsumaranai! nai! x4 Nothing! iyake sasukurai omoshirokunai ne iya da! iya! x4 Danger! deai ga totsuzen toriko ni shitanda Don’t you know? you know? x4 Give me! boku ni hi wo tsukete zokuzoku shibireta I never never x4 Give up! adeyaka jumon uzukitokashite (You love lovely girl! I love lovely girl!) kimochi urahara kotaeta toiki ajiwatta You’re mine! kokoro shiritsukushite (Hi! Hi!) wana ni hamaru… kimi ka? boku ka? (Hi! Hi!) torawarete tada you dake de ii (Are you ready?) You’re mine! hayaku tsuresaritai (Hi! Hi!) kimi totomoni mukaeru hikari no naka (Hi! Hi!) dore dake amai ka… oboresasete? binetsu wo jibun wo mitaseba manzoku shitanda No way! No way x4 right? arata na kizuna ga boku wo kaete yuku Your change change x4 all right! hito no shiawase ga boku mo azayaka ni Everybody body x4 A happy! sunao janai no mo hitotsu no aijou hyougen Oh, cutie cutie x4 beauty! boku ni shika miserarenai mono wo (You lucky luckily girl! I lucky luckily boy!) misete ageru sorashitara kimi wa… oshioki ne! You’re mine! yudan shicha dame da yo (Hi! Hi!) yakedo suru yo… teokureka na? (Hi! Hi!) boku iro ni somatte kirei da (No let go!) You’re mine! misete? oku wo fukaku… (Hi! Hi!) konna kimochi hajimete dakara (Hi! Hi!) motto oshiete yo boku wo shiritakereba… kakehiki ♪ mujikaku ni madowaseru kimi no me (You hot hot the hots! You drive me crazy!) sono kao dare ni mo misenai de ne boku no mono honki ni shita… kimi wa tsumi da eigou kakete tsugunau yo ne? boku ga kagayaku no wo miteteyo (At the side!) You’re mine! kokoro shiritsukushite (Hi! Hi!) wana ni hamaru… kimi ka? boku ka? (Hi! Hi!) torawarete tada you dake de ii (Are you ready?) You’re mine! hayaku tsuresaritai (Hi! Hi!) kimi totomoni mukaeru hikari no naka (Hi! Hi!) dore dake amai ka… oboresasete? binetsu wo |-|English= You’re mine! Take my hand! I will give you the best thing in the universe You can see it closer than anyone else My glittering future ☆ It’s normal for me to have a composed face with no effort It’s not interesting! It’s! x4 Nothing! I don’t like it, it’s boring No way! No! x4 Danger! When we met, I suddenly became a captive Do not you know? You know? x4 Give me! It got me fired up, numb with thrills I never never x4 Give up! A bewitching spell melted me away (You love lovely girl! I love lovely girl! ) I answered the opposite feelings with a sigh Relish it You’re mine! Your heart knows it all (Hi! Hi!) Who fell into the trap… you? or me? (Hi! Hi!) We may be caught but it’s okay to feel intoxicated (Are you ready?) You’re mine! I want to take you away soon (Hi! Hi!) Inside the light that greets us both (Hi! Hi!) How sweet it is… Am I drowning? In this slight fever If I reached it, was I was satisfied? No way! No way x4 right? A new bond will change me Your change change x4 all right! People’s happiness is clear to even me Everybody body x4 A happy! Not being honest is also a way to show love Oh, cutie cutie x4 beauty! You can’t show anyone but me (You lucky luckily girl! I lucky luckily boy! ) If you do, I will show you… Your… Punishment! You’re mine! Don’t let your guard down (Hi! Hi!) It will burn… is it too late? (Hi! Hi!) Dyed in my colour, it’s beautiful (No let go!) You’re mine! Shall I show you? Deep inside… (Hi! Hi!) Because it’s my first time feeling like this (Hi! Hi!) Teach me more If you want to know me… I’ll bargain ♪ Unconsciously lead astray by your eyes (You hot hot the hots! You drive me crazy!) Don’t show that facial expression to anyone else It’s mine Seriously… you are a sin Will you pay for it with eternity? You will see me shine (At the side!) You’re mine! Your heart knows it all (Hi! Hi!) Who fell into the trap… you? or me? (Hi! Hi!) We may be caught but it’s okay to feel intoxicated (Are you ready?) You’re mine! I want to take you away soon (Hi! Hi!) Inside the light that greets us both (Hi! Hi!) How sweet it is… Am I drowning? In this slight fever References *https://llamalikesarah.wordpress.com/2016/12/06/utapri-youre-mine/ Category:Music